


swim through the sky.

by livealive



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Angel Wings, Angst, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Light Angst, Little Mermaid Elements, M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:20:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25690462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livealive/pseuds/livealive
Summary: merman chanhee was curious of the human world but he meets something else instead.
Relationships: Choi Chanhee | New/Kim Younghoon
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	swim through the sky.

the ocean was a deep pit of mystery. unending school of fishes, huge-sized kinds of mammals, and a number of undiscovered creatures. which we can say that they are being hunted down. they cover themselves in the darkness of the oceanʼs bottom. fear invading their thoughts on whether they get killed or not because of not existing as the “normal” in other living creaturesʼ minds.

but for chanhee, life is an adventure.

being born as a mythical creature in the minds of the land invaders were pretty much of a stress to him. he was always told not to reach the lightest part of the ocean. when the shade of the water gets lighter, he must go back to the darker side. 

but being the stubborn little merman that he is, he couldnʼt help but get curious. he wanted to know what can he see above water. was the water really blue? can the fishes breathe over it? do seaweeds grow there too? so many questions in his mind, only left unanswered. he cannot put his mind at ease with only the stories of their ancestors.

as chanhee kept on swimming away, lost in his thoughts, he slowly reaches to the lighter part of the ocean. some of the fishes were following him, some of it stopped before they reached further. he was surprised when suddenly, something fell from above. he knew it was alive, but he has legs. he knew he wasnʼt from the ocean. he swam around the creatureʼs body, he looked like he was dead. but the boy opened his eyes, startled upon seeing chanhee. he struggled on keeping his position.

“calm down! i wonʼt hurt you,” chanhee spoke, slowly snaking his arms on the boyʼs waist. the latter canʼt help but to tremble, but as he wanted to be saved, he complied. 

chanhee swam until they reached the shore, he helped the boy up in the wooden bridge. he was amazed with how the sky looked, the clouds were like cotton candies from the stories that he heard. the trees were really green, greener than the seaweeds. he felt the air in his nose, it was cooler than the ocean. 

“thank you for helping me,” the boy spoke while drying his clothes. “i didnʼt know you guys were real,” he added.

“i didnʼt know youʼre real either.”

“well, now you do. your name?”

“chan—” he suddenly remembered not to tell their real names on strangers for their safety. “new.”

“new? thatʼs a cool name. iʼm younghoon.”

—

there were days where younghoon would go to the shore just to check if chanhee was there. but most of the time, he was just there to collect his thoughts and throw them away into the ocean. he wishes that it was buried deep down, so they wonʼt be remembered in any way. it was difficult for him to carry all of it, but he had no choice but to live.

chanhee went to the shore from time to time. most of the time he just stays underwater as he observes how younghoon throws pebbles into the water. but something was also different. chanhee saw bits of younghoon and his growing wings. he thought he was just a normal boy, but he was a different one. different than the birds he saw the other day or the chickens that the stories told him about.

he is an angel from above, a fallen one. 

it was almost as if it was a fantasy to the merman. he couldnʼt believe that angels can be born in human form nor they can have legs like that. his eyes wandered on how beautiful younghoon looks with his wings finally freed. how mysterious he looks once he covers himself with it. and how confusing it is whenever he plucks a feather and throw it in the shore. by the looks of it, the merman was inlove.

he swam to the shore, throwing a pebble to the angel to get the angelʼs attention. “long time no see,” chanhee started with a big smile on his face. “new!” younghoon called him out, his frown finally brightening up. 

“itʼs been so long, where were you?” the angel asked, his fingers are fidgeting. “i was just here, by your side,” chanhee stared at him, the glow in his eyes were mesmerizing. “were you? i look miserable, right?” younghoon asked, following it with a soft chuckle.

“no, you look beautiful.”

“i guess you have never seen yourself.”

“what? why?”

“thatʼs the real beauty that only i can see.”

chanheeʼs heart was pounding madly. he couldnʼt calm down nor he could find his words to reply. “have you ever experienced flying?” younghoon asked again, scratching his nape. of course, chanhee shook his head. 

“would you like to know how it feels like?” younghoon extended his arm. chanhee took a deep breath underwater before accepting the offer. younghoon grabbed his wrist and lifted him up, carrying the latterʼs tail and supporting his waist with his other arm.

he took the signal to fly as soon as chanhee was settled to go. the high altitude was blocking their ears from hearing their own screams. they glided through the cotton-like clouds. chanhee extended his arm to feel them, it was unimaginable. as they went down from the sky, younghoon dived directly into the ocean. his clothes and wings were submerged into the water. they swam with the fishes, they danced with the waves. chanheeʼs laugh can be heard.

when younghoon finally went back to the shore. he wanted to whisper one last thing to chanhee. he knelt down to reach him, his face was right above the merman. 

“i—” he felt chanheeʼs lips on his, tears were flowing down from his eyes. it was a kiss of goodbye, younghoon cried as well. it was bittersweet.

and then younghoon woke up.

his memories were erased upon kissing chanhee. he can only see him in his dreams. younghoon sleeps as much as he could to cope up with the longing of someone he was unsure if he ever existed. it was playing for long in his mind. everyday, he goes to the shore. he plucks a feather from his wings, throwing it into the ocean. just like how we throw coins into the wishing well.

hoping he could see chanhee one more time.

**Author's Note:**

> what are your thoughts about it? i hope you liked it. 🧜♂️👼


End file.
